


You Sink Your Teeth Into The People You Depend On

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nice Tsukishima, Panic Attacks, Running Off, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, Swearing, everyone is worried, protective Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a panic attack and runs off in embarrassment. But once Suga gets his hands on him he doesn't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sink Your Teeth Into The People You Depend On

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing - Set It Off)

He couldn't go back there now. What the hell was wrong with him?! 

Hinata paced back and forth, his ringing mobile in hand. 

'Suga' the ID came up. He ignore it. Hoping that ignoring the calls made everyone disappear. 

He took a deep breath in and let a shaky one out.

He can't believe this. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered to no one, crouching down crying. 

He didn't notice how late it had gotten, or the voices that called out his name in the distance. And he sure as heck didn't expect someone to eventually find him. 

"Hinata! Fuck, you're okay!" He DID how ever register Noya yelling in his ear.

"I found him!" The short libero yelled, crouching down and pulling the young ginger into his lap. 

"Hinata? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" 

Shouyou looked up hesitantly. He didn't want this. He couldn't stand the sad looks thrown his way.

He whined.

Hinata heard heavy footsteps running their way. 

He brought his knees closer to his chest.  
"Im sorry. I didn't mean to do that." 

Nishinoya shook his head.  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I promise." 

Hinata looked up in time to see Suga and Daichi run around the corner.

"Hinata! Thank God we found you." The 'Mum' panicked, running and engulfing the young boy into his arms. 

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Hinata felt the tears prick his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Suga. I didn't mean for that to happen!" 

Suga pet his hair.  
"Shh, baby. You're going to tire yourself out. It wasn't your fault, these things can happen sometimes. If you don't want to tell us about it, you don't have to."

Shouyou nodded, burring his head into Suga's neck. 

Suga smelt like home, reminding him of freshly baked cookies or sweet kisses upon entering the house after school.

He took a deep breath.  
"You smell like a Mum." Hinata laughed. 

Suga chuckled. 

"Hinata are you insane! You can't just run off like that! Especially after having a panic attack! You had us all worried-" Tanaka came yelling from around the corner.

Hinata's breath picked up again.  
"I-I k-know! I'm sorry."

"Shh. Shh. Shh. No no. It's okay, you're okay." Suga whispered to the ginger, sending a sharp glare to the bald male. 

Daichi kneeled down beside the grey haired and ginger. 

"Cmon, Hinata. We'll go back to the room and talk there. It's too late and cold to be out now."

He turned to Nishinoya who was still crouched down by the ginger haired boy. 

"Can you call the others? Tell them to meet back at the room." 

Noya nodded, pulling out his phone and called the rest of the team. 

Daichi turned to the two guys remaining on the ground. 

"Here I'll carry him back." He said, bending down to lift Hinata up. 

The team mother was reluctant at first. Not wanting to hand the small boy over. 

But with a frown, he helped Hinata stand. 

"Can you walk or do you want Daichi to carry you?" The grey haired male asked. 

Hinata chewed his lip and shrugged. 

"Here." Daichi bent down and Hinata climbed onto his back. 

"Everyone is heading back now." Noya spoke up. 

The trip back was quiet. Tanaka and Nishinoya walked a bit behind, having their own conversation. 

While Suga kept giving Hinata sad glances, rubbing his back every now and then. 

When they arrived at the place they were all staying at, Daichi let Hinata off of his back. 

Hinata bit his lip and swallowed the large ball in his throat.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled. 

Suga frowned.  
"It's okay. We'll talk about it when we get inside."

Hinata nodded. 

"Where the hell were you, Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled once they entered.

Suga glared at the dark haired male, guiding Hinata to sit on one of the futons. 

Hinata bowed his head.  
"I didn't mean to cause everyone trouble." He mumbled. 

Suga sat beside him, pulling the small boy's head so it was resting on his shoulder.  
"Can you tell us what happened?" 

Hinata lift his head and nodded.  
"I was feeling weird all day. Something wasn't right. And as the day went on it got worse."

Daichi nodded, urging him to go on.

"And I don't know, I was screwing up a lot, then the ball hit me in the face. And yeah." 

"Why'd you run off?" Suga asked softly. 

Hinata frowned.  
"I was embarrassed. I-I cant believe I had a panic attack in front of everyone." His face was red with embarrassment.

Asahi sat down on one of the futons near the ginger.  
"That's not something to be ashamed about. Any one of us would have helped you."

Tadashi nodded.  
"I get them a lot too. I could have helped. Tho Tsukki is the one who always helps me though them."

The tall blonde looked away awkwardly, a small blush on his cheeks.

"If you need help, you can come to me." He mumbled, his jaw clenched tightly. 

Everyone gaped at the Tsukishima. Was he being....nice?

Hinata nodded with a smile.  
"Thank you."

"Alright everyone brush your teeth and get into bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Daichi said with a clap of his hands.

Suga laid Hinata down on a randomly picked futon, and Suga laid next to him. 

Hinata gave him a small smile.  
"I'm sorry." He said for the hundredth time.

"Shh. It's alright. Just get some rest. I'll be right here if you need anything." Suga hushed him, stoking the young boy's cheek, pulling him close to his chest.

Hinata gave a small smile before closing his eyes. 

He didn't realise how exhausted he was, only vaguely feeling Kageyama climb into bed behind him, before he fell asleep.


End file.
